A Rookie Blue Christmas
by mcswarek816
Summary: Andy has to go undercover at the mall.  Sam, Traci, Jerry and Oliver will be there with her backing her up.  This is just a fun story of the gang at Christmas time!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes places at the end of season 2. About a month has gone by, there are still a few weeks left until Christmas. Sam and Andy are together and going strong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

Andy scurried her way into the back of the parade room right as Sergeant Frank Best began his opening announcements. She slid into a seat at a desk near the back of the room that Sam had waiting for her. As soon as she was settled, his arm made his way around the back of her chair and gently squeezed her shoulder before removing it.

Frank called everyone to order. "Good morning, everybody. We're going to be having some unusual assignments today. The partnerships are going to be a little mixed up. There's a situation at the mall and we are going to need 3 coppers to do some undercover work," he paused, and looked around the room.

Andy could feel Sam's gaze on her. She turned her head slightly towards him and smiled, but found that he was staring straight ahead, completely focused on what Frank was saying. Or so she thought. She could feel Sam slowly slide his hand under the desk towards her leg. He started at her knee and she could feel his warmth through her standard issue police blue cotton pants. Her breath hitched as he began to make his way upward. She licker her lip and shot him a look that said "Stop it, now!". He kept right on going, not looking at her and pretending to listen to what Frank was saying.

"Apparently employees working at Santa Village at the mall reported overhearing employees of an electronic store across the hall talking about robbing the store this weekend. Mall security has asked us to step in and do some undercover work." Most of the coppers groaned. Just what they needed, to spend time at the mall around Christmas was just crazy, but dealing with the rent-a-cop security team at the mall was even worse. Frank coughed before he continued. "I'm going to be meeting with Officers Shaw, Nash, McNally and Detective Barber after parade to discuss details."

Andy's heart stopped the moment her name was mentioned. She _was being chosen for the undercover assignment? Holy Crap!_, she thought. Sam sensed her nervousness because he pulled his hand off of her leg and centered it on the small of her back. He rubbed slow, calming circles and shot her a comforting look. Frank continued handing out partner assignments and then parade was over.

"Sam," Andy took a deep breath. "Sam, don't worry, I can do this."

"You don't even know what the assignment is yet, Andy. You can turn it down if you feel that you need to," Sam replied. "Let's head to that meeting with Frank."

"But Sam!" Andy tried to say. He silenced her with a look.

"Andy, I am not letting you go into an undercover assignment without finding out what's going on first. I love you too much, and I'm not trying to be overprotective, I just want to see what's happening," he said.

Sam and Andy followed Oliver, Traci and Jerry into Frank's office. Frank started to ask Sam to leave when Sam piped up. "Frank, I need to know what's going on. Don't even think about it."

Frank sighed, resigned. He knew better than anyone not to get between them, especially when Sam's feelings concerned Andy. After Sam's most recent undercover assignment, who could blame him?

Frank took a seat at his desk. "Here's what's going on," he began. "Jerry's going to be running this operation. We need you three," he nodded at them, "to go undercover at Santa's Village at the mall and listen for plans to rob the Wired Up tech store. Your main objective will be to just gather intel and to become friendly with the Wired Up employees."

Oliver finally spoke up. "Sounds great, Frank, but who will we be going undercover as, Santa?" He joked. Everyone in the room chuckled.

Frank smiled. "I was hoping you would ask. Oliver, you will be in fact be going in as Santa and McNally and Nash are going in as your assistants." He paused, a twinkle in his eye at the humor of the situation. "As elves," he finished.

Oliver and Jerry laughed, but Andy and Traci were too shocked. Sam just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elves, sir?" Andy asked.

"Yes, McNally. You two were the smallest officers we could find that fit into the elf costumes."

"But… but what about Officer Peck, sir?" Traci sputtered. "She's small, why isn't she doing this-"

"Nash, can you really see Peck working and playing nice with a bunch of kids?" Frank interrupted.

"Well, I guess not, good point sir," Traci conceded.

"Now, Shaw, McNally, and Nash, go change our of your uniforms back into your civilian clothes and get ready to head to the mall. You're to meet with the head of security with Jerry at nine hundred hours. Please report back here after your shift," Frank said.

Oliver, Traci and Jerry got up and filed out of Frank's office but Andy wanted to have a private word with Frank. "Go ahead, Sam, I'll be right out," she said. Sam stared at her for a long moment before coming to the conclusion that she'd be fine. He nodded his head slightly and made his way out the door.

"What can I do for you, McNally?" Frank asked.

Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sir, I just wanted to make sure that you trusted me with this assignment. I mean, I know you assigned it to me, but after my last undercover assignment," she gulped, "Well, I guess I'm trying to say 'thank you', sir." Andy stopped rambling as Frank held up his hand.

"McNally, your last assignment had some special circumstances, and I'd like to think you both learned your lesson and we've all moved past it. You'll be just fine."

Andy smiled at him gratefully. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Thanks again, sir," she said. She left the office and ran right into Sam. He reached his hand out to steady her as he made his way back into Frank's office.

"Go get changed," Sam reassured her. I'll see you in a few minutes." Andy nodded and headed for the women's locker room.

Sam knocked on the door to Frank's office and entered when he heard Frank's reply. "Come in."

"Frank, I need to be there with her, backing her up," Sam said. Frank chuckled, "I already knew you were going to say that, Sam. I cleared it with Jerry, you can help him run surveillance in the van at the mall. But no interfering, McNally's a good cop. You're there as back up, only," Frank warned.

Sam smiled, showing his dimples. "Taught her everything she knows, Frank."

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts from the first chapter. I swear, I wanted to get the second chapter up much sooner than this, but I was involved in a bad car accident last week. I was hit and my car was totaled. I'm fine, but been busy dealing with insurance and all of that.**

**I borrowed the elf names from an old Christmas episode of Roswell, one of my favorite shows of all time. No infringement intended.**

**This chapter is just a filler to get the story moved along to where I need it to be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. Or a car, for that matter.**

As Andy and Traci made their wait to the locker room, Traci tried to whisper but her excitement over the upcoming op was too much. "You and I again, Andy!" she said. "Been a little while but we did okay on our last UC op, didn't we?"

Andy nodded and smiled as Traci continued, "I can't wait to see the look on Gail's face since Best picked us instead of her!" Traci chuckled. "But we don't have to tell her that we're going as elves," she joked.

Andy laughed, "I can't wait to see Oliver in a Santa suit, that's going to be something else! He's really the right person for the job, though," she said.

While the girls finished changing, Sam and Oliver were having discussions of their own in the men's locker room. "So, Sammy!" Oliver said, "I can't believe they didn't choose you for this one, man."

"Must be because I look _way_ too young to be Santa," Sam teased. Oliver just gave him a once-over before responding. "You're just as old as me, brother." Oliver clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you sure you need to join us on this one man? I mean, I think McNally can handle herself, she's only dressing up as an elf, you know?"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Honestly, Oliver, I trust her, I trust Nash, and I trust you and Jerry. But the problem is that McNally is a magnet for trouble. And the truth is, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to work knowing she's undercover, no matter how simple the job, without worrying about her. She means too much to me," he admitted. Sam was quiet for a moment. "Besides," he joked, "she's my partner. Gotta back her up."

Within a few minute, the men had finished and were waiting for the girls outside of the locker rooms with Jerry. Andy and Traci quickly joined them and they loaded up the undercover vehicles. Sam and Jerry took the surveillance van while Oliver drove an unmarked sedan. Before letting Andy take off, Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear, "You'll be great, Andy. And I'll be backing you up the whole time. See you later tonight." He kissed her cheek and held her had until she had climbed into the back seat.

To avoid suspicion, they headed towards the mall security office at staggered times. Jerry and Sam went in first to speak with the head of security. Sam stayed out of sight while Jerry explained to Oliver, Traci and Andy where they needed to go.

Oliver led the way to an office up on the second floor near the food court, where the met the woman who ran Santa's village, Wendy Miller. Wendy was a woman in her early forties who was really filled with Christmas spirit. She wore a reindeer sweater and an antler headband. Earrings shaped like ornaments hung from her ears. After the introductions were over, she eyed up Oliver, knowing he was her Santa replacement, and didn't look too happy. "Have you ever done anything like this?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Oliver replied, "Unless you count a work party a few years ago when I handed out a few presents."

"I'm not sure that I do, Mr. Shaw," she stated. "You need to have patience and a love of children to do this job and do it well. Children _want_ to believe in the magic of Christmas."

"Well, I do have three daughters of my own," Oliver said. Wendy seemed to warm up to him after that. She led the three coppers towards a dressing room. She handed Oliver his outfit first, a beautiful old-fashioned Santa costume with shiny black boots and detailed trim. Oliver took the hanger from Wendy and with a wink, headed off to change.

Wendy then turned and faced the girls. She led them around the corner where two brightly colored, absolutely ridiculous costumes waited. The elf costumes consisted of green tights, pointy red shoes, and red and white dresses. There were two hats sitting out, each with an emblem embroidered onto it. "Here you are, ladies," Wendy said. "Your elf names are to be 'Candy Cane' and 'Snowflake'.

Andy and Traci looked at each other and tried not to laugh out loud. Traci smiled and thanked Wendy. She left them to change and said she's meet them out in Santa's village in twenty minutes. "We let the kids start coming in to see Santa at 10:00 sharp," Wendy informed them. "I need you girls ready so that I can go over what you'll be doing."

Within ten minutes' time, Oliver came over to where Andy and Traci were waiting. He took one look at their outfits and burst out laughing. Before either of them realized what he was doing, he had pulled out his cell phone and started snapping photos. Traci laughed as Andy reached out and tried to get the phone from Oliver. Although she was persistent, Oliver kept her at bay. When Andy started to protest, he silenced her. "We've got a job to do, Andy. Let's go, kids are counting on us."

Andy sighed; there was nothing she could do about it. As the trio headed out to meet up with Wendy, Oliver quickly sent the photos to Sam and Jerry who were outside in the surveillance van. He turned to Traci as they passed a café on their way to Santa's Village and said, "I could really use a coffee and a sandwich, Snowflake."

**Hope you guys continue to like this! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad that you guys still like the story enjoy the next installment. **

**Still borrowing from Rookie Blue and Roswell, but I don't own either one.**

Wendy was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Oliver, Andy and Traci. When she saw that they were headed in her direction, she quickly ushered them into a door. Once they stepped inside, they saw that it was a back room set up behind where Santa would sit and visit with the children. She pointed to Andy first. "Your job is to lead the children up to see Santa and to help keep things moving along at a nice pace. When each child is done visiting Santa, they get a candy cane," Wendy instructed.

She turned her focus to Traci. "You will be in charge of taking photos of the children visiting with Santa. Let me introduce you to Simon, an employee of Wired Up. They help us set up the camera, computer and printers every year." As Wendy mentioned Wired Up, the three coppers exchanged a long glance.

"Sounds good," Traci replied. She leaned over and whispered to Andy, "Undercover op at the mall and I'm still taking mug shots."

Andy snorted in response. Wendy gave her a look. "I hope you ladies take this seriously," she stated. She then led Oliver away to show him Santa's chair.

The morning passed rather uneventfully as Andy, Traci and Oliver settled into a routine. Andy noticed that Oliver really was good with the kids. He listened attentively and gave encouragement. Each child smiled and laughed at his jokes. Even children who seemed shy and would have been afraid warmed up to him fairly quickly.

Around 1:00 pm, Wendy informed them that they would be taking a half an hour break for lunch. Andy and Traci had to put up the barriers and set up a sign showing when Santa would be back. As Traci finished with the sign, Andy heard a low wolf whistle. She figured it couldn't possibly be for her dressed in that ridiculous outfit, so she ignored it. A moment later she felt someone brush against her. She startled and looked to her right. Simon, the Wired Up employee was right in her personal space. "Damn, girl! You're workin' them tights!" Simon joked.

Andy felt sick to her stomach. Simon seemed nice enough, but wasn't her type at all. She knew she had to be nice to him to try and gather intel for the UC op, but being near him was upsetting. He wore way too much cologne, his breath smelled like cigarettes, and he really had some personal space issues. Andy tried to force a smile onto her face.

"Thanks, but I have a boyfriend," Andy replied. Simon reached out and touched her arm. "He doesn't have to know," Simon replied, giving her a wink. Andy felt her stomach turn over. "Thanks, but, uh, no thanks," she said. "Let's just keep it professional, okay? I need this job." Andy turned her back on him and looked for Traci.

Simon reached out and yanked her arm back again, much more forcefully this time. Andy's instinct was to twist his arm and push him up against the wall and arrest him, but she couldn't do that. She removed his hand and asked, "Please, just leave me alone." She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally walked away. She went into the back room to catch up with Traci and Oliver.

After lunch, the job continued to go smoothly until around 3:00. All of a sudden, Oliver jumped up and left his chair, hurrying to the staging room. Andy wasn't sure what was going on, so she followed him. "Oliver! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Zoe's out there!" Oliver replied.

"Zoe? Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife and my three girls! They're here to see Santa! I can't let them see me like this," Oliver said. "We just found out about the op this morning, she'll never understand what I'm doing here. And the 2 youngest ones still believe in Santa, I can't ruin this for them."

Andy wasn't sure what to do. Olive thought for a moment, then instructed, "Go get Nash, find Wendy, just tell her we need to just explain the situation to Zoe so that they can leave."

Andy went back out into Santa's Village and overheard Traci explaining where Santa had gone, "You know, Santa just realized that the reindeer didn't get any lunch! Apparently somebody forgot to give them carrots during the lunch break, can you believe that?" The faces of the children were filled with knowing smiles. The parents just looked annoyed.

Andy explained the situation to Traci who then announced they were going to have to take a 15 minute break until Santa could return. They put up the sign and went back to the staging area.

A few minutes later, she felt someone come up behind her and touch her waist. She reacted immediately, jerking away from the touch and spinning around, ready to give Simon a real piece of her mind.

She open and closed her mouth but no words came out. In front of her stood Sam, dressed up as Santa, dimples showing as he grinned at her.

"What's wrong, _Candy Cane?_" he asked her.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Andy asked, shocked.

"Oliver called me, asked me to step in for him for the rest of the day," Sam explained. "I think he's on the phone with Zoe now, letting her know what's going on."

"That makes sense," Andy replied, "I just can't believe that he convinced you to put on a Santa suit and hang out with kids."

"The job has its perks," he teased. His eyes crinkled up and he pulled her close for a sweet kiss. He pulled away. "You look pretty hot as an elf, McNally," he said, and walked out front.

Andy honestly couldn't believe it. The remaining hours of the afternoon shift flew by. She and Sam made a pretty good team. After the last kid had left at 5, Traci called to them. "Once last photo, Santa?"

Sam just looked at her. Then he realized what Traci meant. He pulled Andy down onto his lap and gently tickled her side. Andy laughed, looking down at Sam. Sam was looking up at her, his eyes full of love. Traci snapped the photo, it came out perfect.

As the three of them headed up to the dressing room to change back into their regular clothes, Andy heard Wendy thanking Sam for stepping in for Oliver. "Stepping in?" Oliver said. "He begged me to be Santa!"


End file.
